1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable wheelchair for disabled people; specifically to a detachable wheelchair wherein a right wheel frame and a left wheel frame are able to be detachable from a seat thereof so the seat is able to shift into a vehicle to improve the inconvenient movement for the disabled people between the wheelchair and the seat.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As to the disabled or the aged people, the wheelchair is one choice among transportation vehicles in their daily lives. Quite a few papers have been disclosed according to the wheelchair at many countries, and furthermore, final products therefor have also been provided to those people to facilitate their extra activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,142 provides a knock down wheel chair that can be assembled together by a front frame, a back frame and left and right side frames by means of quick release pins. The main wheels of the wheel chair are adjustable by means of a plurality of axle mounting bores on left and right wheel brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,212 provides a sports wheelchair which includes a tubular member. The main structure thereof is divided into left and right frame portions which are connected with a folding mechanism to enable the left and right side frame portions to be folded together for easier transportation and storage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,745 and 5,409,247 provide a wheelchair which is defined by a seat flat connected with a pair of side frame assemblies that comprises a plurality of holes for adjusting the inclined angles of the rear wheel and the seat flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,809 provides a collapsible wheelchair having a left side frame, a right side frame, consisted of two pieces of boards. The wheelchair uses a rotational manner to collapse the mechanism thereof for the purpose of saving the space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,133 provides a complex design to a collapsible mechanism of a wheelchair to enhance its stability and safety.
For the sake of providing the user a more comfortable operation condition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,475 provides an assembling method of a wheel frame to a wheelchair so that the wheel frame is able to be assembled into the wheelchair at different height levels and using tubular materials with different diameters.
So as to the connection of the mechanism of a wheelchair and a car seat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,549 provides a design for a seat which is able to be slided so that the user of the wheelchair can use a sliding mechanism to slide the wheelchair directly into a car to act as a car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,111 provides a wheelchair which uses a revolving axle to connect with a car door and utilizes a movement of opening or closing the car door to shift the wheelchair into or out of the car.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,416,272 and 6,582,181 provides a welfare mechanism in a wheelchair system which uses a pair of four-link mechanism to act as a lift-up mechanism of a seat. A connecting recess with a special design in the rear side of the seat unit connects with the four-link mechanism. After the wheel below the seat unit uses another driving force to retract to an invisible position, the four-link mechanism can lift up the wheelchair and move it directly into a car so that the wheelchair can be used as a car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,383 provides a wheelchair and a similar method as described of the above-mentioned to move the wheelchair into a car by using a lift-up mechanism and a specific track is also used disposed on a board of the car to move the wheelchair back and forth therein.
A wheelchair disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2003-339773 use a platform which is able to be retracted into a car to be a car seat, wherein the platform is divided into three sectional structures. The middle section uses a four-link mechanism to maintain the stability of the seat during up or down. When the seat is removed out of the car chamber, a movement of going down will be executed owing to its weight and the track of moving down will be decided according to the shape of the four-link mechanism.
Japanese Patent No. 2004-148093 and Japanese Patent No. 2004-236748 provides an accommodating method and a mechanism for a wheel below a wheelchair when the wheelchair is moved directly into a car to be used as a car seat.
According to the mechanisms for both wheels and a seat, Japanese Patent Nos. 2005-34325˜2005-34328 provide an accommodating mechanism for front and rear wheels, a seat mechanism for shifting out, a seat fixing mechanism so that the handicapped people can use as a safety transportation vehicle.
A wheelchair disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2004-98845 can be divided into an upper portion, a seat portion, and a lower portion, a wheel frame. A revolving platform in the car chamber can be used to revolve the seat facing the car door and then the seat can be removed out of the car by tracks directly and can be combined with the wheel frame to form a wheelchair. As disassembling the wheelchair, the seat portion can be separated from the wheel frame by means of the tracks directly and then it can slide directly into the tracks on the bottom board of the welfare car. Therefore, the purpose of the transformation between the wheelchair and the welfare seat can be achieved. However, the left and the right wheels of the wheel frame are not separated apart so as the wheel frame is moved into the car, the space therein will be occupied more. Moreover, the design of the seat sliding between the wheel frame and the bottom board will shift the center of gravity as the car is moving and accordingly lead to a dangerous situation about track misalignment.
The prior art of the above-mentioned fails to meet the requirement of disassembling the left and the right wheel frame quickly in order to move it into a welfare vehicle as a welfare seat. Therefore, it is essential to promote the function of the prior wheelchair for the disabled people to become a convenient transportation vehicle.